Just a Dream?
by TheGirlin404
Summary: A veil, a church. Is it really happening? Is it just a dream?


**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

 **AN: Yeah, so this happened. Been driving me crazy for a few weeks now. Just needed to get it out there. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She sat behind the blacked-out windows of the limo as it pulled up to the curb. She blotted at the tears with a tissue, and was thankful for waterproof mascara. The door next to her popped open; the driver had made quick work of coming around to open the door. She took the proffered hand to help her step out onto the curb.

Hazel eyes scanned over the exterior of the large church and the few people who were still milling about outside. She knew it would be filled to near capacity on the inside. Maura inhaled deeply as she reached up and pulled the veil down over her honey-blonde and face. Was it just a dream?

Maura made her way slowly up the steps of the church. She could feel the eyes of those still left outside turn upon her. Watching was a natural occurrence at an occasion such as this; she would just have to deal with it. She just needed to make it through the next few hours.

She felt small as she passed underneath the twelve foot, solid wooden doors of the church doors. Her skin prickled a little as more eyes turned upon her. Upon entering the foyer she was whisked away into a small room. The rest of her family was already there. Strong arms enveloped her almost immediately, nearly taking her breath away.

"Maura darling," her mother-in-law said by way of greeting as she released her from the hug. "We were starting to get worried." Concern edged into her voice.

"It's okay, Angela," Maura tried to reassure her. "Just took a little longer getting ready than I thought it would."

"We're all here for you," Frankie said softly.

"Thank you," Maura replied as she turned to him reached out to give him a hug. She smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. It had been years since she'd seen him in his dress blues. They used to make him seem younger. He was thrilled when he got his promotion to Detective and could wear a suit all the time. Now though, the dress blues made him look older.

She let go of Frankie so she could make her way around to the other family members. Tommy was standing shyly behind his mother and brother. "Hey," he said with his trademark Rizzoli grin; though you could see his sadness creeping into the smile.

"Thank you for being here Tommy."

"Anything for you, sis."

Korsak caught her eye next and she smiled at him. He looked at her, but couldn't manage a smile. She knew he was trying to steel himself to keep from letting his tears escape. She walked over to him and hugged him. "I can't…" was all he managed to get out before his voice started to crack.

Maura leaned in and kissed him on the cheek as well. "You've done more for us than we'll ever be able to do in return. Thank you. From the bottom of my heart, Vince, thank you."

Nina and Sean were near Vince, but she didn't make it that far before a voice from the doorway interrupted saying, "I think we're ready now."

Maura nodded in response to the voice and started to make her way to the door. Frankie and Tommy each took an arm of their mother. Vince stepped up beside her and took her arm. They followed each other into the foyer and through another set of twelve foot, solid wooden doors.

Soft music played in the background. She knew it was some type of hymn, but she didn't know the words. All eyes of the church were upon them as they made their way to the front together. She took a seat between Angela and Frankie once they reached the front pew.

Angela's hand slid into hers and squeezed slightly. She could see that Angela was already wiping away silent tears. Finally, Maura managed to shift her gaze upward. On the platform in front of her the coffin looked almost majestic draped out in the clean, crisp American flag. It was the most beautiful and tragic site she'd ever seen.

She didn't even realize she was crying until there was a tissue wiping at her eyes. She looked over at the portrait of Jane in her dress blues they'd had enlarged. It was one of her favorite pictures of her wife. She was glad they'd chosen that one as the largest one to be displayed today.

Maura looked up at she heard the minister step to the podium. He was speaking about Jane; giving her life story, but her mind just could focus on his words. Instead, all she could was stare at the American flag and her mind kept forming questions. The main one being, "Why?"

Why did Jane have to go into that building in the lead that day? Why did the bullet go through her vest when it should have stopped it? Why did their 'until death do them part' have to happen so soon?

All around her people started to stand. She couldn't make herself move though. The only thing her body really wanted to do was curl up in a fetal position. How was it possible that the love of her life wasn't going to come home again? She started to realize that the congregation around her was singing and she recognized the words to Amazing Grace. At that moment in time it had to be the saddest song that she'd ever heard.

As the song came to a close things seemed to blur. The people moving past the casket, the family, her; all saying the words they hoped seemed nice and sincere. Though her brain was processing everything going on around her, her mind didn't want to make sense of it all. Was it just a dream?

R&I

It was like she was standing in the background of it all, even though she was right in the midst. She was just a no more than five feet from the beautifully draped casket of the one person she'd love most in this world. It sat upon the lowering device with many sprays of flowers all around. It made of a beautiful picture; if you were the one on the outside looking in. Maura almost half smiled to herself, thinking that Jane would probably hate all of the flowers. Jane Rizzoli had never been the flower type of girl.

She heard the minister call for everyone to bow their heads and pray. His words only echoed in the back of her mind and she could only think about asking Jane why it was she had to go. They had planned on as much of forever as they could get. Now it had ended a lot sooner than either of them had ever thought possible. Maura looked up as she took part in saying 'Amen' with the rest of the crowd in attendance.

Movement out to the side of the canopy they were under drew her attention. It was the color guard for the ceremony. They were stepping up retire the colors now. Fresh tears burned in her eyes as she realized that shortly she would be saying what most considered the final farewell to her love.

They worked carefully and precisely as the colors were folded. All too quickly though one of the guard members made his way over to her and offered her the triangle. Maura reached desperately for it as tears streamed down her face. Though there were many things left, it felt like she was currently holding onto the only thing she had left of Jane.

She could feel Angela squeeze her arm from next to her. A three volley salute went off just off in the distance. It felt like she had a bullet in her heart. Everyone around her had been dismissed as the casket started to slowly lower into the ground before her. All she could do was bow her head and cry. Why did she have to go?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I am sorry that this is yet another one shot. I am still working on a large chapter story that I know you all are going to love if I can get my muse to cooperate with me and get some more of it written. Thanks for being awesome readers and I'll see you soon! Also, you know how much I love and kind of reviews!**


End file.
